One Wish
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Jason has just one wish when he realizes he's always going to be alone. Jason/Elle


AN: Alright for some reason I'm less of a grouch this Christmas. Still a grouch none the less though. I hate Christmas. I think I'm worse than Scrooge… like killing Santa sounds like a good plan. For all those whose day I just ruined with that line, sorry! Anyway, so on to my depressing Christmas story! Woot!

Disclaimer: I own… well the prompts I picked from the guys list and the sadness of this story!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: An Old Christmas Card - Jim Reeves, One Wish (for Christmas) - Whitney Houston

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jason sighed as he sat back and looked at the card on his table. It was in her hand writing. It was an old Christmas card, she had written it four Christmases ago, but then it happened and he had yet to open it. He didn't want to see her last words to him. He didn't want to see the last thing that would remind him of her and know that she was never coming back. He had lost her for good.

He took a long sip of the amber liquid in his tumbler. Ever since that day, Jason had been a constant drunk. Nothing but whiskey or scotch for him. He finally reached over and picked the red envelope up, sniffing it. It still smelled of her, her mixture of lilac and lavender. He loved that scent. He set his glass down before he decided to be a big boy and open it. He was finally going to see what she had to say to him.

His finger slid under the flap, sliding along the top to pull the pieces apart so he could see what treasures were hidden inside. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and a small picture fell out and on to the floor. He would get it in a second. He unfolded the paper and ran his trembling hand gently over the words before he put on his glasses and read the note.

_My dearest Jason,_

_ Words - so innocent and powerless as they are, as standing in a dictionary, how potent for good and evil they become in the hands of one who knows how to combine them. ~Nathaniel Hawthorne_

_ That is true. Words can either mean so much or so little. These words will hopefully mean a lot to you because to me, they mean the world. I love you so much my Jason. You are my world and my rock. You have saved me from myself and have shown me I am capable of loving someone. I love you and our child. That's right. I have a baby growing in my stomach and I hope this is the best Christmas gift you receive. The picture is from when I went to the doctor's. No I wasn't sick. I knew what was wrong, but I had wanted it confirmed knowing how much it would devastate you if I got you excited over something that wasn't. I'm sorry to keep this from you, daddy, but it was for our peace of mind. I hope you can show our baby the love you have shown me. We love you immensely. And I have decided._

_ The answer is yes, I will marry you._

_All my love, Your Elle_

The tears fell hard and fast as he read over the note, his tears falling on to the white paper. She was pregnant. She was going to marry him. She had been taken from him. An unsub had been cold and vicious, opening fire in the police station to take as many down with him as he could. Four officers, including Elle, were killed while five others were injured. She had gone down clinging to him as he held her to his chest. He had been there for her lasts. Her last breath, her last kiss, her last words, the last time her eyes closed. He had been there for it all and had robbed her family of it. But she had died in the arms of someone she loved and doing the job that she loved.

"I miss you Elle" Jason cried as he set the note down. He bent over and picked up the picture. It was a sonogram. The tiny little baby in his or her mother's stomach. The baby that was killed before it even had a chance. Gods he had wanted a child so bad. When he was finally given one it was ripped from him just like that. Not that he had even know about the baby, but he would have loved it like he loved it's mother.

"I miss you baby" he whispered, the tears still falling. He was meant to be alone. His world had been ripped from him in the blink of an eye. Just because someone was angry, his life had been ruined. What he wouldn't give to have Elle in his arms again and their daughter or son watching TV or playing with new toys they had received for Christmas. What he wouldn't give to not be alone anymore. He wanted just one wish for Christmas. He just wanted to wish his family home.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well… I seem to enjoy torturing poor Jason… *sighs* I'm starting to feel bad about that. Maybe I should make him happy just once. *think* We'll see. Anyway, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I mean I did kill the baby. That was unplanned! Anyway, thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
